This invention relates to a docking station for use with a notebook personal computer and, more particularly, to a space-saving docking station having a structure that allows the docking station to be installed in accordance with the preference of the user.
FIG. 11 is a perspective view illustrating a docking station 19 according to the prior art and a personal computer 44. As shown in FIG. 11, the conventional docking station 19 is placed horizontally and the personal computer 44 is mounted on the top of the docking station 19.
The specification of Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-8-22342 entitled xe2x80x9cAutomatic Docking Station for Portable Computersxe2x80x9d discloses a docking station having connectors for connecting components such as a monitor and keyboard, and a drive motor for engaging internal connectors of the docking station with connectors on the portable PC.
The following problem has been encountered in the course of the investigation toward the present invention.
That is, when a docking station is set up in accordance with the prior art, the space required for installation is equivalent to the size of the apparatus, and almost all of the desktop is occupied by a CRT monitor, the docking station and a keyboard, etc. Even if the docking station is installed at a location other than the desktop and use is made of an external keyboard and CRT monitor, inconvenience is involved owing to the lengths of the associated cables and the routing of the cables.
According to the aforementioned Japanese Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-8-22342, the xe2x80x9cAutomatic Docking Station for Portable Computersxe2x80x9d is set up horizontally and therefore requires enough installation space to accommodate the size of the apparatus proper. Most of the desktop space is taken up by the CRT monitor, docking station and keyboard, etc.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a docking station for connection to a notebook personal computer, wherein the docking station can be set up horizontally or vertically depending upon user preference, thereby taking up less desktop space, and wherein routing of cables is facilitated and simplified.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a docking station for connection to a notebook personal computer, characterized by having a structure that enables the docking station to be set up horizontally or vertically depending upon user preference.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a docking station for connection to a notebook personal computer, characterized by having a structure that enables the docking station to be set up horizontally or vertically depending upon user preference by rotating an external interface connector of the docking station.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a docking station for connection to a notebook personal computer having a detachable LCD panel which includes a signal input terminal that allows the LCD panel to present a display in a state in which it has been detached from the notebook personal computer, the locking station having a structure that enables the docking station to be set up horizontally or vertically depending upon user preference by connecting the notebook personal computer, from which the LCD panel has been detached, to the docking station and rotating an external interface connector of the docking station, the docking station having an LCD base attachable to and detachable from the docking station, wherein when the LCD base is detached from the docking station, the LCD base is connected to the docking station by a cable and has the LCD panel mounted thereon.
The LCD base preferably has an angle adjuster that allows the LCD panel to be fixed at any angle.
Further, the LCD base preferably has a keyboard interface, a CRT interface and a speaker.
In a preferred embodiment, the docking station further includes a keyboard interface, a CRT interface and a speaker.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.